


Late and Later 遲來的與在那之後的

by ennbaku



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennbaku/pseuds/ennbaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以哈利並沒有真的領便當為前提。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late and Later 遲來的與在那之後的

站定一個避開人群隨處湧入竄流的角落之後，哈利低頭看錶，以機場大廳看板上的顯示時間對時，等待被總部派來的司機尋獲：「十分抱歉讓您久候，這邊請，先生。」

他想，他才是遲到的那個。這是他遲到最久的一次。

他報上地址，從司機的未回應讀出對他擅改行程的猶豫，從叉路口前打上的方向燈明白他無需再多解釋。他放鬆下來，背沉進軟皮革後座，望向窗外陽光一瞬。幾個街區外的紅燈擋下他們時，他說：「到這裡就可以了，我想走一段。」跨出車門時雨濺上他的皮鞋，「氣象預報永遠不準。」他說，接過司機遞上的黑傘，點頭致意。這是他使用過的傘中最平凡的一把。他隻手撐起，避開石磚路不平處逐漸積成的水窪往前走。

舊公寓門前鋪上的新地毯使他佇足幾呎之外，他抬頭，二樓窗簾換成了他未曾考慮過卻意外合適的色系。他又走近一點，直到聽見屋內細語和笑聲應證他的猜想。他滿意這樣的改變。

雨在他將離開時停了，他把傘留在門邊。

※

來到薩佛街的時間比預期要晚多久他已不想推算，哈利知道等待他赴約的人比誰都清楚他不可能準時。或許他會考慮改進這點壞習慣，他想，看在這次幾乎是用光了半輩子遲到額度的份上。

他推開門，一切如舊，衣料氣味混著一點木香，櫃檯後正在抄寫客戶訂製清單的裁縫抬頭看他，示意他該直接踏上往二樓的窄階。與以往不同的是會議室裡那聲：「請進。」幾乎在他敲門的那刻就傳來。他說：「我遲到了。」

「我想也是。」梅林坐在「亞瑟」的座位上，低頭寫字。

他想不起上次見梅林穿成套西裝是什麼時候的事，粉紅色的斜條紋領帶是個有趣的選擇，估計也不是他能選擇的，上一副眼鏡比較襯他臉型，但現在這副也好。怎樣都好，他想。「你看起來很好。」他這麼說，向長桌左邊走到最底，他靠坐在桌沿。

「我們收回了你的房子，你的私人物品部分暫放在總部倉庫。」  
「合理的決定。」  
「現在伊格西住在那裡，我想這會是你希望的。或許你可以抽空去拜訪他和他的母親。」  
「我會的。」  
「那麼，歡迎回來。」梅林這才抬頭看他。

他想為梅林摘掉眼鏡，鏡框陰影或鏡片反射遮不住那雙眼睛，縱使如此他仍然想。他遲疑了一會，傾身靠得更近一點。

「另一部分呢？私人物品。」  
「別告訴我你不知道。」

對話落在交換氣息的距離，梅林始終盯著他，在他將伸出手前一秒退開，說：「你需要一副新眼鏡。三號試衣間。」隨即轉身正坐，不再看他，於敲門聲響起的同時說：「請進。」

他在門邊和蘭斯洛特錯身，與她握手問候，回頭拋擲一句：「晚點見。」

※

沒有確切的約定時間即無所謂遲，對哈利而言是這樣。他抵達時屋內已經點燈，他按下門鈴後等待，幾秒後聽見門鎖開啟，他推開門。梅林的住所與先前屬於他的並沒有太大差別，他對這裡的熟悉程度亦然。一樓空間僅留有幾盞燈，他經過餐廳，轉上二樓，朝書房走去。

梅林背對著他，在過於擁擠的書架間搜尋。他的目光落在書桌一旁明顯是刻意清出空間擺放的紙箱，翻開裡頭是成疊的太陽報，四角留有圖釘鏽痕，依時間先後排序，另一半是各式標本，仔細堆放在有限的空間裡。

他抬起頭見梅林倚著書架看他，哈利朝他走近，說：「醃黃瓜先生在哪裡？浴室？」  
「臥室。我沒有你那麼變態。」他看著梅林將方才取出的書放上一旁矮櫃。  
他來到梅林面前，這次他沒有猶豫地靠上前去，在他耳邊說：「既然如此，你該帶我去見他。」  
「認真的，沒有比這更爛的調情了。」

他能感覺到梅林對他白眼，他微笑：「但你不在乎。」

※

他靠著書架吻他直到喘不過氣，他把手伸進他襯衫之下被阻止，他在臥房門口險些踉蹌而他笑了，他摘下他的眼鏡並坦白在會議室裡他就想這麼做時被譴責，他在乾淨柔軟的床上第數不清次吻他，他任他翻過身而他抬頭欣賞他表情變化的細節，他使用他的名字作為結語，他累得將要睡去而他起身淋浴，他在他回到棉被裡時閉著眼關上最後一盞燈，以彼此習慣的姿勢入睡不堅持擁抱。

次日清晨他醒時，仍然演變成了擁抱。

※

時差令他的睡眠混亂，哈利想不起曾有他醒而梅林仍睡的時候。他阻止自己想再次親吻他眉角的衝動，盡可能輕地將手挪開，翻身下床，來到浴室。淋浴後他披上睡袍，看著鏡前自己左眼下方幾吋癒合後的疤，回想昨晚梅林仔細吻過的停留，他偶爾仍能感覺左半臉肌肉不自覺抽痛，但已經不再影響他了。他從置物櫃拿出新的牙刷與擺在熟悉位置上的刮鬍刀。

他走進廚房，經過餐廳時拉開窗簾，燒水的同時備妥牛奶，從櫃上取出茶包和糖，將兩個馬克杯清洗擦拭過等待水滾。之後一切憑藉動作記憶，雖仍可能失準，但多一點牛奶準不會錯。

他回到餐廳坐下時梅林在樓梯間與他互道早安。

梅林已經換上襯衫，哈利盤算著在適當的時機提議為他挑選領帶，即使他已預見將被拒絕。「你打算怎麼做？」他說，將杯子遞給他。  
「召集全員會議，共同討論後再決定。你想怎麼做？」梅林說，不掩飾他並不滿意這樣的早餐話題。  
「我不知道，退休？」  
「那你根本不需要回來。」

他笑了。梅林瞪他。

「你想過嗎？退休。」他問。他從那名年輕男孩身上看見潛能時也看見自己的逐漸衰老，即使緩慢但仍不可逆的歷程，他這麼想。  
「沒有。沒真的想過。」梅林說，皺起眉頭看他。

他想，這份工作的龐大風險一直是種掩護，可能沒有明天就不需要考慮明天以後，避開去想他們或能擁有的可能。他又問：「若真退休了？」  
「我不知道。或許回老家一趟。」  
「蘇格蘭？」  
「蘇格蘭。」  
他又加入一點糖，攪拌後待其靜止再淺淺地喝上一口。他說：「我喜歡蘇格蘭，只是太冷。」

「你會習慣的。」梅林說。他看著他一手拿起馬克杯，一手翻開早報。

現在他已不想再逃。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝在我毫無生產力的期間持續給予我糧食供給的夥伴們。
> 
> Merlin的西裝描述參考並未在電影中出現的他與Roxy的這張照片： http://i.imgur.com/sshkvQu.jpg  
> 電影字幕把Mr. Pickles翻譯成「皮克先生」，但這裡還是決定用自己比較喜歡的「醃黃瓜先生」！
> 
> 寫作時的BGM是Beck的Blue Moon和Don't Let It Go，並未直接關聯，我只是剛好在聽這張專輯。XD


End file.
